Lone wolf
by msanime1117
Summary: I am lone Wolf. I changed my name to hide my true identity. I am now alone and I want to walk this path alone. A boy named Naruto keeps wanting to know me. Why won't he leave me alone!
1. why is he so nice?

Hi i'm Mini some people call me sly wolf because i'm sneaky heehee. I always lived in kohona since I was twelve and mad a okay amount of friends. If I have to much friends you will get a lot of attention. I always like to hang out with people that respects you and others. I always like to go swimming and steal food since I live by myself and I was a orphan since I was six. No one would won't me because how I look and what I like to is playing in the mud when I was little. People didn't like me from my eyes being a bloody red and my lips being a darker shade of red. My hair was a pretty read with read streaks. I had pale skin as well. People were the only thing holding me back. Kids are so mean and don't care about people's feelings and the adults are too judge mental and are very strict. Many people know about me being a thief so they don't like me but I didn't mind. I didn't like them anyway. So this is my . ?ￂﾠ

"Sasuke! Give it back! I" said being furious with him. He really wasn't my friend. We were more like frenemies. He stole my bag. That Bastard! I kill him. I always wanted punch him in the throat was laughing and I was embarrassed. "Give it back. Please?" He just smirked "Maybe. Maybe Not." I growled at the jumped on him. I hurried up and grabbed my bag away from him. I was on his chest. I stick my tounge at him blowing him a raspberry at him then took off. I laughed as I headed back to Kohona.

"What's taking her so long" said Ginku. I came racing down through the trees and scared him. He screamed like a girl. I couldn't help but start to laughing and falling to the ground."You screamed like a baby." He blushed and I couldn't help but smile. He has the nickname scaredy cat around since he scared of everything even his own shadow. Literally he is afraid of his own shadow. He's always shaking and always curled up in a ball. I gave him a big bear hug. "Don't worry. I got the come on before someone sees us." He nodded and then ran behind me.

As we reach our tree cave house thingy. I'm not sure what to call it. But it was made deep in a dark always touches everywhere to keep the place warm and so we could see. We lived here with our friends lerika and dasora who were like my family. They were all like siblings to me. We actually call each other brother and sister sometimes. We were rejected kids from the orphanage in that the fire country had. We made a small group call dusk where we steal in every part of the region. I didn't where my mask today. It starting to take suspicion on me.

I always wanted to be a ninja down there and find more people like me. I always hated many people down there at the ninja academy. They always seem as if the world is just bad but not every one is like that. I just wished if I knew who.I smiled as I placed the food out of of bag. There were a lot of fruits and veggies. Then there were milk for us to drink. I would prefer water though. Dasora smiled. He was always was a man of his word. He was like prince or something. He was very generous to everyone even people that mistreat us. He's the oldest of us was now was 14 with Ginku and I was twelve right now. I was not knowing of the dangers of the world outside.

I would go out side and make people notice me. I would almost get caught every time. I always wanted to but something in my mind was telling me to stay hidden longer. I always haven an inner side of me that tells what to do.I loved my family and I would do anyhing to protect them.

Four years later

I was coming home back to the cave again alone. There was no one here but me now. I always sobbed when I see there clothes. I was a lone wolf now. That's my new name Lone Wolf. No one knows my real name know except for Sasuke. I hate him now for leaving. He could go die in a ditch ifall I care. I stolen a whole bunch of junk. I smiled seeing seeing all of the stuff I stole. I stole unused ninja cloths and a mask that covered the neck but not the eyes. I stole a sword,kunais,and shirikens and of course a bunch of food! I still feel that loneliness in my heart. It felt so tragic when it happened.

I have to leave soon but first I have to take nap. Good night.

Naruto's POV

Why does Sakura always tries to kill me. I didn't even know what happened to her I was just there at the wrong time! She just hates me I guess. Anyway I was running through through the forest when I heard her yelling at me. I reach a mountain and it was a dead end! I dead for no absolute reason. That's when I started to climb the mountain on alot of grass and vine. I'll hide at the top! She won't be able to see me up there. I climb really fast then I heard her again. "NARUTO!I GONNA KILL YOU!" I whimpered as I heard her her in the trees. I ran up the mountain faster. Thats when I fell in a big hole in the ground. I was kinda light in here. I'll be safe in here for now. I said getting deeper into the cave. That's when I saw torches and a bag filled with food. I was starving but this is some else's home. I was getting farther in the cave until I tripped over something my head landed on something soft and big. That's when I saw something unbelievable. It wasn't a pillow. It was a girl boobs! I quickly got off of her and saw her black hair that showed all over the floor. She is so hot!I thought as I move away from her. Why is she in here? Who was she. I never seen anything so beautiful in my life. Her shirt was up and it showed he was until I took another step then a sword went flying at me. I ducked fast. She was already on her feet. She one of those girls. I groaned trying to stand up. But I was to tired.

Mini's POV

I was saw the boy fall down tired already. I stared at him confused. Are we gonna fight or what?I thought to myself. I stare at him then realized that he was on the floor. Out cold. He's already dead?i Thought. Thats when i him breathing. As I grabbed my kunai and went torwards his sleeping state. Get ready to di-huh? What's wrong with me I can't kill kunai only reach his forehead. My other mind was telling me not to hurt him. I moved away from him and then sat on the sheet. I made ramen noodles since its been a long day.

Naruto's POV

All I was darkness right now. I couldn't wake up something was wrong. Am I dead? What's happening! Ah someone help me I can't feel my face! HELP! That's when I felt something tickle my nose. It smelled nice. It smell like ramen noodles! I'm so hungry! Give me ramen noodles!

That's when I opened my eyes. He began to smile. Ramen noodles! I knew I smelt it! That's when I realized I could only move my head. I have little chakara left. I couldn't taste any ramen! No! Wah!

Mini's POV

I was about to make a bowl for me until I heard sniffles. He was awake and was he crying. I guess he doesn't want to be here.

I couldn't help but take a bowl to him.

Naruto's POV

Was I crying? Really? Stop it! Stop crying! "Open your mouth."I looked at the girl and open my mouth. Then then I tasted something so warm and savory. I couldn't stop eating. It was so good!

Meanwhile Naruto's POV

I only had enough to sit neck hurts. I hate that sakura did this to me now I'm stuck I'm not sure who this hot girl is but she is something I'll never forget. That's when finally got the courage to ask her her name. "What's your name?" She just sighed. "Its wolf." She was just staring right in front of the vines/door. Watching it rain by her bare feet. She was beautiful. She looked like a model but doesn't look boney. She was something l want but she would never me. She just told me her name. Then she just kept sighing like crazy. She must be lonely. She looks bored and then she lied down showing her eyed since she was wearing a mask reminded me of kakashi sensei. Thats when I laid back down and went to sleep.


	2. leaving?

I know this is a short chapter. The next one will be longer. I promise

Naruto's POV

I woke up feeling a lot better. Though I ache everywhere. At least I could stand up. I started stretching and groaned in pain. I am so beat out. That's when I was about to go and leave until I heard a groan. It was Lone. I saw she was waking up as well but she had a pillow! Thats when I notice that she had a dark brown bag. Was she leaving too? "Why are you leaving?"She sighed again. "You ate all my ramen now I have to get more."she said softly. I just smiled and scratch the back of my head "Well see you around I guess!"I yelled and jumped down the mountain. I landed on my toes and headed back sakura and kakashi sensei.I hope Sakura isn't mad at me anymore I thought as I stared at the sky.


	3. what have I done!

Sakura's pov

I finally found the person who stole my stuff! It was Lee! I should have known. I can't believe I blamed Naruto's for this! I feel so terrible. I wonder where he could be? That when my rival Into shows up. "I can't believe it wasn't Naruto's that stole your stuff. Lately a lot things have been stolen for a while now."then I sighed "yeah I owe him an apology." I said feeling embarrassed. "I also notice that I been blaming Naruto's for everything come?" Ino just snickered. "You think that I will give you advice. You are very funny. later!" She said walking out my door. I growled. And to think that I would get from Into. Man I must be desperate. That's when I heard a yell come from outside. I went towards my window and opened it. That's when I saw Naruto's. My eyes lit up like a candle.

"Hey! Sakura did you find your stuff!" I gave him a nod."Come on down I gotta tell ya something!" As I quickly run down to my house and out the door I seen Ino and shikamaru both smiling at me. "What!"I yelled. "Oh, it's not nothing."said shikamaru and both left.I just moved on to go Naruto.

Naruto's POV

" Hey Sakura! I just wanted to tell you something important!" I think I was talking to loud since Ino and Shikamaru. They both were spying on us now. I notice sakura couldn't see them since she was facing me. I just listen to her."Me first." Said Sakura. "I just wanted to say that I am so sorry for chasing you like that. Please forgive me Naruto's. I smile. "Don't worry I forgive you. I actually would thank you for chasing me in the forest. Sakura looked confused. "That's why I I need something from you." She looked as if she was going to blow up. "Don't be mad Sakura! I just need advice!" That's when she looked like she answered a question but got it wrong." How would a girl who doesn't notice you,well notice you?" I know she wasn't going to give me advice since what happened hours again. That's when she looked to the ground. "Well I think that you should spend more time with her. All the time and get a good friendship with her. Get to know her. If you show her how friendly you are she could be friendly to you then she will love you naturally." I smiled and hugged her. "Thanks Sakura!" I ran off trying to go home and wash up.

Sakura's pov

He looks so happy. He is so brave sometimes. I hope my advice work. "Are you dumb or something. I hope you are making a joke."Thats when Ino and Shikamaru both were laughing. "What do you mean?"I ask harshly. "You gave Naruto advice for obsession. She's going to think that he is obsessed with her. Remember when you said that to spend time with her all the time?" I just thought that I was going die! What have I done!


	4. why is this happening?

Lone wolf's POV

I hid in a tree waiting for the guards to leave. That were all over the gates looking in every direction. "Great all thanks to Naruto's I have to deal with these guards!" I sighed and just took my mask off and my ninja clothes off. I was wearing a kimono and sandals. It was a black long kimono with red flowers like my hair and lips. People are going to think I'm weird. I really didn't I headed to the gates.

I could hear my sandals clicking. That's when I was feeling very scared since I never wear anything like this. I saw two of the guards stare at get forwards them. One just smiled and the other act as if he didn't care. I was just straight ahead until I had an idea. I saw a rock and fake fell making them try to catch me. "Are you all right! It's very dangerous out here young lady! Please be more careful." The others opened the gate for me. I wonder why? Since they opened the gate for me. I guess I can go through.

That's when I felt the weirdest thing. Guards from the inside were staring at me but they were waving and drooling over me. I couldn't help but walked faster. I sighed as I made it to the market. I didn't steal all the time. I bought this outfit as well. That's when I saw women staring at my kimono. I guess they liked it. Then men were trying to be a gentleman and opened doors for me the doors were all wrong destinations. I signed feeling nervous. That's when some one was right behind me. That's when I realized it was Naruto! I hope he didn't recognize me. I tried to just keep looking forward. Oh my god!

Naruto's POV

Taking a bath made me feel so much better! I can't to go see Lone Wolf again. Lone Wolf what kinda name was that! Is she serious? She must have been lying! Hmm maybe I should just use Sakura's advice. I was just deep in thought when I saw Kiba try to open a door for a girl. She looks like Lone! It was her! I only saw her eyes. Her face is so gorgeous. She so hot! I couldn't help but smile and wave! She looks kinda annoyed with all these people staring at her! That's when kiba started to hug her and akamaru was just sitting waiting for him to get off of her. I had to do something! I'll make it look like she's with me! That's when I called her name.

"Lone!What brings you in town!" I yelled to get everybody's attention. I walked to her and smiled. She turned the other way not facing me."Hi Naruto" she said softly. She was kinda acting too. That's when kiba got off her. "You too know each other?!" He looked kinda of suprised. As if I can't make a friend that's hot! "Is she new? You should show her around!" I just smiled."Yeah she's on i'll show you around."

Lone wolf's POV

"Where are you taking me?""Where do you want to go?" I just eyeballed. That kinda slowed him down. Did I scare him? I just took a really deep sigh. "Thanks for getting me out of that mess." I kept walking not even going to look at him. " Is your name really Lone Wolf?" I didnt want to talk about it and I just kept walking faster. "Oh." He said then tried to catch up with me. I not sure how to start a conversation since the four years I've been alone. "I just want to get to know you Lone. Can I please know something about you than your name. How about your favorite color." I sighed " My favorite color is Red." He smiled. "My favorite is Orange!" I kept looking ahead." "You know Lone. I Like you. Wanna be friends?" When he asked that question my heart almost skipped a beat. Was that good thing or a bad thing? I don't want to see him cry so I guess so since he got me out of that boy trouble mess. "Sure as long as you call me Lone." I think that was a little too nice. He hugged me and smiled big. That's when I felt a little weird inside. What's happening?


End file.
